Enter Jack Solo! The Adventure Begins!
April opened her eyes to see the sun shining down on her face. April- Wow, how long did I sleep? She looked around. Her small fishing boat was inching towards an island. April- What the-''' An explosion cut her off. At least, that's what she thought it was. '''Man- Come back here, you scum! April looked in the direction the man was yelling from. She then saw the man running on the shore. In front of him, was a tall, slim figure. She looked for an easy way to get to the island so she could figure out what was going on. April- Hmmm....can't touch the water,or i'll probably be dead.... AH-HAH! April dashed to the other end of her small boat and grabbed her small backpack. She slung it over her shoulders, then stood on the small rails. April- AURA....BLAST! At that moment, blue lights came from her hands. She then took off across the water and landed perfectly on on the island's shore. April- Whew. What a thrill! When she was turning around, someone ran straight into her. WHAM! ?- Holy crap...ow April- OMIGOD! ARE YOU OKAY!?! ?-Yeah....I think? I might have a frikin' concussion! What about you? Did I kill you? April looked at this person. He was tall, and had black,spiky hair. She reached her hand up to her head and felt a bump. April- Naw, you didn't. I'm alright. Looks like we both got bumps huh? By the way, the name's April. The guy scratched his head while looking around. ?- Ok. That's great, kid. Now just run along and do watcha' gotta do. April- WHAT THE HECK!!!! I'M NO STUPID KID!! ?- Sheesh. I was kidding. But seriously, get outta here. The man that's chasing me will kill anyone. April- That's OK. I can deal. By the way what's your name, buckaroo? The guy suddenly burst out laughing. ?- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! A SHRIMP LIKE YOU? NO WAY IN THE------''' April shot a blast of Aura at a tree and it disenigrated. The guy's mouth dropped to the ground. '''April- That better? ?- OK then....sorry I teased you. The name's Jack. Jack Solo. April- *smiling* Nice ta meetcha' Jack. Man-THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF THE DEVIL! Jack- So, I see you ate a Devil Fruit. April- Yep. The Aura-Aura Fruit. The man is yelling at Jack. Man-OI! LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU! The man raises a spiked-club. April- Look-''' Before she could finish her sentence, the club swung down. April shut her eyes. She was listening for the club to hit flesh and bone. But it didn't. She opened one eye. The man had a terrified look on his face. Jack had two swords and they were all pointing at the man. '''Jack- One move, you die. Man-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The man ran away. Jack- Dang. That was too easy. I really wanted to teach him a lesson.... April- OMIGOD! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!!!!! Jack- *bowing* Thank you, thank you, save the autographs for the end please. April- Join my crew! Jack- Wha-''' '''April- YOURE GONNA JOIN IT AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!! Jack patted her shoulder. Jack- Sheesh. Fine, I'll come, since I have nowhere to go, anyway. April- WOOT WOOT! I FINALLY HAVE MY FIRST CREWMWMBER!! Jack froze. Jack- Wait. I'm the only one on your crew right now? April- Yup! Jack- Well then you gotta have a good ship, right? April- Nope! Jack- WHY ARE YOU PLEASED WITH THAT!? April- I just am. Jack- *sigh* Fine. I'll show you where a good ship is. Follow me. April and Jack walk through a little forest and stop at a nearby dock. Jack pointed at a medium-sized ship. Jack- There. April- What? Where? Jack-THERE. April- Ohhhhhh. That's a nice one! Let's go! Jack- Wait a second, would ya? First, we've gotta take care of the guys on that ship. Then we can get it. April nods. April- Ok! Jack and April sneak onto the ship. Jack looks around. Jack- Okay, when i say "Go" start knocking people off the boat. April- Got it. Jack- Ready..... GO! Jack and April rush onto the deck and start attacking. About 5 seconds later, they finish. Jack- Hurry before they call for backup! Lift the anchor! April- Right! About a few moments later, they reach a far distance from the island. April- Ok. First thing's first, what are we gonna name the ship? Jack- Hmmm.. the figurehead's a frog... so how about--''' '''April- The Lucky Frog! Jack- What? That's a crappy name! April- Well I'm Captain, and the Captain's word is LAW. Jack sighs. Then he shakes his head. Jack- Well, I guess you're right. Let's just find more nakama now, alright? I don't wanna be stuck with you forever. April- OK! The Big Man In The Mountains! His Name is Bear! Next Story Category:Zoroman678 Category:Stories